My First Adventure
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Tali Crosses interdimensional plans and winds up in the DBZ Universe, how will she affect the Z fighters and the dragon ball multiverse with the powers of a god that her husband gave her? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The World Tournament

 **This is Tali's journey into the DBZ universe to have her own adventure as a way to spice things up a bit: she does have all of eternity after all. This is a sequel to Dovahkiin's Effect.**

Tali found herself on a large island when she stepped out of her interdimensional portal. There was a hustle and bustle of people of many different shapes and sizes. The way they dressed and acted depicted that they were here for a fighting event of some sort.

Tali has trained in magic and hand to hand combat with her husband, who would always win, but would sometimes not fight at his fullest so that she could feel like she was winning. Malen had warned her that she was a god fighting another god and that most people who she will encounter will be nothing in terms of power compared to her and that she should restrain herself when fighting those weaker than her. Tali never really had a fight with someone weaker than her, except for her children when they were growing up, so she was rather excited to show off a little of her strength in front of a live audience.

After some looking around and sightseeing, Tali found out that there was a world martial arts tournament being held here and that the adult competitors would be entered based on the results on a punching machine. The highest 16 would make it in the tournament. After signing in the tournament and making the men and some of the women blush at the sight of her.

Tali instantly changed her outfit into one more appropriate for fighting. She wore a sleeveless Gii that was purple with white designs, just like her hood from her suit.

She made her way through the crowds of fighters that had bloated egos and made her way to the front of the crowd that was gathered in front of a punching machine. She stood to the right of a rather tall man with green skin wearing a purple Gii, white cape, and turban. Tali saw a teenage boy next to him that looked like he was trying to hide his eyes and hair with a turban and glasses.

Tali:" These 2 stand out from the others here, and not just on appearance. I can feel that they are decently strong; at least I won't have to worry about holding back as much as I feared I would have to." She thought to herself.

The namekian named Piccolo had noticed Tali and would not have bothered noticing if it was not for the fact that he could not sense her energy at all; not one bit.

Piccolo:" Is she an android? No that's impossible. was destroyed before he could make any other andriods besides cell. She is also clearly not human so I doubt that he would design one that was not human in a base form. I will have to keep an eye on her." He thought to himself.

What Piccolo didn't know is that Tali heard his thoughts and chuckled quietly to herself. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

The man named Hercule Satan had landed his punch on the machine and scored 130 points and everyone seemed very impressed, except for the Z fighters and Tali. Tali was in front of Vegeta, waiting in line at the punching machine. Vegeta had a frustrated look while Tali's eyes were glazed in boredom. Eventually the Z fighters had their turn and showed just how weak everyone else was compared to them as they lightly tapped the machine and scored higher than the world champ.

It was finally Tali's turn as she walked up to the machine. Tali merely extended her right hand and poked the machine and sent it flying through several brick walls and injuring several competitors in the process.

It was not the machine being sent flying through brick walls that got the Z fighters attention, but the lack of effort that Tali made to send it flying. While this didn't bug their eyes out in surprise and amazement like everyone else in the crowd of hundreds, it showed that there was going to be some competition this year for even them. What puzzled the Z fighters the most was that those who could sense energy could not sense any from Tali, but they were not the only ones puzzled by this.

Galaxies away, a robed dress man with blue skin and pinkish lipstick looked at Earth through his staff. This man was the God of creation Whiz.

Whiz turned his attention to Earth when he felt the energy of an interdimensional gateway being open. Through his staff he saw a rather beautiful woman step out of it. While her beauty was remarkable even to gods, Whiz was far more curious as to why he couldn't sense her energy. Whiz could tell the difference between living beings and automatons even if he could not sense energy from automatons, but this woman was clearly not synthetic in any way.

Whiz: " I should probably not tell Beerus that someone much stronger than me is in universe 7. He would stop at nothing to challenge her, though he will eventually figure it out. Let's just hope he does not do anything too rash. I hate it when he becomes too out of control." He thought to himself as he turned his attention elsewhere.

Back at the tournament:

Tali knew that she was just spied on, but decided to pay no attention to it as she waited up in the stands for the junior division to begin. Tali stood next to Goku as the junior division got underway. Goku was curious about her and decided to introduce himself.

Goku:" Hello there. My name is Goku! What's your name?"

Tali:" Tali Katarn. It's nice to meet you Goku." She says with a smile and holds out her hand.

Goku shakes it and is surprised that his hand started to hurt from her grip. Goku also noticed that her hand felt like flesh, blood, and bone, which meant she is probably not an android: This only more curious and more excited to see how she fights.

When Trunks and Goten began their battle against each other, Tali mentally analyzed their movements, life force, and combat techniques. She decided that she would fight using her life force in the same manner as the two boys were, but with her own unique techniques and fight styles to accompany the form.

After Trunks won the fight and the drawings for the adult division were set up the 16 adult fighters, including Trunks and Goten in a one man costume, which didn't fool Tali at all, the announcer called out the first name on the list after Hercule.

Announcer:" Tali Katarn!" he shouted

Tali walked into the ring and pulled out a numbered ball from the box. Tali got the number "1" on the ball.

Announcer:" Ok! Tali Katarn is number "1".

Her name is then written on the tournament board in the number 1 slot.

Announcer:" Next up we have Vegeta!"

Vegeta takes the stand and rummages through the box. Tali waves her hand across as if she was trying to use a Jedi mind trick. The number on the ball that Vegeta pulls out is changed from an 11 to a 2 before Vegeta notices.

The next two fighters were 2 men with M's on their heads that Tali sensed was a spell placed on them. With another wave of her hand, Tali forcefully dispelled the possession spell on the two fighters. They both began to shrink down to their original size and with no memory how they got to where they are. Shin and Kabito Ki noticed the change, but did not see how that it could have happened, but it put a huge wrench in their plans.

Without the memory of how they got there, both of the men resigned from the tournament and left, trying to recall what happened to them. Tali was able to mentally follow the source of the spell to an ugly wizard that she quickly learned was named Babidi.

A short time later:

Announcer:" Ladies and gentlemen! The World martial arts tournament is about to begin! First up are Tali Katarn and Vegeta!" He said as the two fighters made their way to the ring.

Tali could tell that Vegeta was not going to take this seriously based on his expressions and posture, so she decided to look into his past and find something she could use to surprise and maybe scare him. It only took Tali a few seconds to find something she wanted to use.

Vegeta got into a lazy stance since he assumed this would not be a challenge, or the challenge he wanted.

Tali:" Vegeta. If you are not going to take this fight seriously and give me a challenge, then I will… Saiyan Prince!" She whispered threateningly.

Being called the saiyan prince from a species he has never met before surprised him slightly, though it could be that his name traveled far and wide in his days of youth.

Announcer:" You may begin!"

Tali began to fly into the air slowly and stopped after a couple hundred feet. She speard both her arms out to either side and faced her palms outward.

" **Goku and Kai face off" from DBZ begins to play**

Vegeta looks at her in a perplexed manner and decides to wait to see what she does.

The clouds in the sky begin to move faster and faster as Tali spread her legs slightly and as lightning arcs across her body and hands. As Vegeta slowly begins to understand what it was she was going to do, the look of bewilderment and surprise increases on his face.

Tali quickly brings her arms together and holds out her hands in a ball holding posture as more lightning arcs from her hands. A distinct sound could be heard from her hands as lightning arcs into the ring. A ball of golden energy forms in her hands. Both Krillen and Vegeta now realize what she was going to do.

Krillen:" Is that woman crazy!? She's gonna kill us all!"

Vegeta could tell from her face that she was not bluffing that she was going to do it and prepared for the attack as best as he could by turning super saiyan and crossing his in front of him.

" **Super Saiyan Vegeta theme" begins to play.**

Tali:" Final Flash!" She says as she releases the attack that is even more powerful than when Vegeta used it against cell.

The crowd and the other Z fighters screamed in surprise and fear as the attack quickly neared the ground, but the attack never landed. Tali diverted the blast into space, just feet away from Vegeta. The massive golden beam flew upwards and slowly faded into the distance of the sky. Everyone, including Vegeta, was visibly sweating as the attack faded and their fears were not founded.

 **The song ends.**

Tali descended back to the carved up ring and walked up to Vegeta.

Tali:" Will you fight me seriously now Vegeta?"

It took a moment for Vegeta to bring his pride back to the surface, but he eventually got back to his usual personality, but this time he was much more serious as he took his super saiyan from to its limits.

Vegeta:" You are not Kakarot, but you have peaked my curiosity, so I will fight you with everything I have!" He said as he charged at Tali with FTL speeds.

Each of Vegeta's faster than light punches were lazily blocked by Tali, which infuriated Vegeta to no end.

Vegeta:" Stop being a hypocrite and FIGHT ME!" He yelled in anger as he threw another punch.

Tali let the punch strike her in the face. Vegeta pulled his hand back and shook it a few times from the pain that it was in when he struck her.

Tali:" would you prefer a lot of painful soft hits or just one to knock you out?"

Vegeta's response was a large energy wave to her face. The blast hit its target but was shown to have done nothing when the smoke cleared. Tali then vanished instantly before everyone and instantly reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta tried to turn around but quickly fell into unconsciousness before he could fully turn around and fell out of the air and into the grassy area outside the ring.

No one saw Tali strike Vegeta, but she did tap a finger on his neck, which was enough to knock him out.

The crowd was confused but cheered anyway.

Announcer:" I don't know what just happened folks but it was still a "electrifying" match! The winner is Tali Katarn and she moves on in the tournament."

Tali turns around and walks out of the ring. The Z fighters and the two Kai's are in stunned silence.

 **Author's notes: You may be thinking that I either underpowered the Z fighters or overpowered Tali, but in Dovakiin's Effect, she was turned into a god that was on par with the Daedra and the divines, who are capable of creating and destroying universes with relative ease. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this and other sequels I will be making.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Z Fighters vs Tali

Chapter 2: Z Fighters vs Tali

While the audience and announcer cheered for the first victor, even though they and no one else saw what happened, The Z fighters were speechless and the 2 Kais were puzzled by the turn of events, but there lack of knowledge on the strength of the Z fighters meant they were nowhere near as shocked as the Z fighters were. Tali chuckled to herself as she walked back into the challengers' waiting room with the other fighters.

Tali:" It's a good thing Malen told me how to restrain my power or else I could have really hurt Vegeta or anyone else here without trying. I'm using more effort to restrain myself than I am exerting it *Chuckle*" She thought to herself as she sat against a wall.

The matches went underway as it was intended. Krillen lost to Piccolo, Videl lost to Shin, Gohan won without trying against Jewel, Kabito didn't even want to dignify his opponent with combat and won without lifting more than a finger against Pintar, Android 18 Lost to Hercule on purpose in exchange for more prize money than the tournament top prize. The opponent against Goku was disqualified for leaving the tournament so he instantly went to the next tier.

After the first tier of matches, Tali's next opponent was Goku. Tali was a little disappointed that she would have all the good fights over with first and would later have to settle for more and more boring matches afterward. Goku and Tali made their way to the stone arena. Goku stood about a head taller than Tali, but from the match with Vegeta, Goku knew not to underestimate her. Tali shook Goku's hand before the announcer started the match.

Tali:" You are not going to underestimate me like Vegeta did right Goku?" She said with a smile.

Goku:" I know Vegeta and he would never fake a defeat, so it would be an insult to us both if I didn't take you seriously!" He returned with a closed eyed smile.

Tali:" Ok, but if you hold back then I'll end it quickly Goku, and I'm sorry in advance if I hurt you in the fight. I have only had the chance to fight against beings like…. Never mind, I'm sure you will see for yourself." She said as she let go of Goku's hand and walked to the opposite side of the ring from Goku.

Goku got into a martial art stance as he readied himself for a true challenge. Tali noticed that Goku was still holding back. Reading his mind without him noticing, Tali found out the reason for his hesitation.

Tali:" Are you worried that we will hurt the innocent people in the stands, or are you worried about a secret you're keeping from the others…. Especially Vegeta."

Goku's eyes shot wide open with surprise and confusion.

Goku:" Does she know about my training in other world?" he thought to himself.

Tali's only response was to carefully point out 2 words from Goku's thoughts.

Tali:" Yes Other World Goku. Now will you take this a bit more seriously?! I promise that the audience won't get hurt. If you don't then I'll tell your secret early." She said with a coy smile.

Goku deadpanned and sighed in defeat. He now did have to go at least a good portion of his power so that Tali would not tell the other Z fighters, especially Vegeta, that He ascended beyond SS2.

Goku Raised himself to SS2 form and prepared for a serious brawl that might hurt him by what Tali said.

Goku:" I can't sense her energy, but she isn't an android as far as I can tell. This is going to be difficult to adapt to." He thought to himself

Announcer:" And let the match Be…." He was about to announce but was interrupted by a ghost projection of Tali poking behind him.

Tali:" Exuse my interruption, but we are going to fight pretty high in the sky so we don't damage the ring or hurt the audience, is that ok with you?" She asked nonchalantly.

Announcer:" Yeah that's fine, just don't go too far away. The crowd needs to see the action."

Tali:" Will do." She said as she dissipated the ghost projection.

Announcer:" Let the match Begin!"

 **Pikkon's theme from DBZ begins to play**

Goku made the first move as he sent a blur of thousands to millions of punches in mere seconds. Goku tried vanishing to her back and sides to try to get an advantage, but Tali lazily blocked each strike with her "pinky" finger on her right hand. Goku was getting a bit annoyed and bored that Tali won't attack.

Goku: Are you gonna attack sometime soon?" He questions her during a flurry of punches.

Tali:" *breaths in a sigh* Ok Goku." She says as she took a fighting pose and vanished before Goku's eyes.

Goku could not figure out where Tali was, but soon felt a strong force knock into his chest that knocked the air out of him as he was sent flying upwards and blinding speeds. Each blow that made contact from an invisible force, Tali moving so fast that she can't be seen by Goku or anyone else, caused a massive air and sound wave that cracked the ground for miles even though they were over a mile high in the air. No one could tell what was happening since they could only see massive air and sound waves overlapping each other thousands of times and could only see something new happen when Tali knocked Goku away. Tali's finishing move was a fist on its side that slammed on top of Goku's head like a judge's gavel. Goku lands outside the ring and digs himself a human sized whole so deep that some wondered if he fell to the other side of the planet.

 **2:27 into Pikkon's theme**

Tali slowly lands onto the ring that has been cracked in many different areas of various sizes.

Announcer:" And it's over! Tali Katarn Wins!"

No one cheered since they were dumbstruck, but none were as dumbstruck as the Z fighters who had just witnessed Goku, arguable the strongest fighter among them, be so helpless against his opponent. Tali Makes her way back to the competitor waiting room as all eyes moved between the massive hole in the ground where Goku was buried and Tali walking back to the waiting room. Piccolo rushed over and floated into the hole and came back up with Goku slung on his back.

 **The song ends**

Goku was alive, but was in really rough shape with bruises all over his body. Anyone who was not Tali, a Z fighter, or a kai had either been defeated easily, or gave up. Hercule had the misfortune of going against Kabito and was easily defeated even after all of his pleas to not be defeated in front of the audience, but as you would expect from the humans on Earth of Universe 7, when Hercule said that he was not feeling well and that is why he lost, the stupid humans believed it even though all evidence points otherwise.

Since there was an odd number of competitors now and the crowd was getting anxious for more, the announcer decided to have the remaining competitors fight all at once in a free for all.

A few minutes after Hercule cries in his room, the change to the tournament is announced, to the crowd's confusion, but delight.

Tali, Piccolo, Kabito, Gohan, Goten/Trunks, Shin, and android 18 made their way to the ring.

*Crowd cheers in anticipation*

Announcer:" Let the final, free for all, match Begin!"

Before anyone could get into a stance and make a move, 2 loud booms were heard in the ring as Kabito and Shin were immediately knocked out by Tali.

Tali:" They were not much of the fighting type anyway." She said to herself out loud in case anyone wanted to comment on that.

The rest of the fighters silently agreed to all attack Tali in hopes of somehow knocking her out of the ring. Piccolo, 18, Goten/Trunks (after going super sayian), and Gohan all charged at Tali as fast as they could.

Their punches did not make contact with Tali even though they were all going absurdly faster than light as their punches went through what appeared to be an after image and kept going until they punched each other. In the confusion and pain of their own attacks, Tali chopped all of them in the neck, thus rendering them incapacitated and then released a telekinetic wave from her left hand that flung the unconscious Z fighters out of the ring. She did not want to hurt them much so she decided to end the match quickly so they would not suffer from her strength and power.

Tali got out of her fighting stance, the stance was holding her right hand out and her left hand over her chest and turned her hands up and down, and stood straight up with her hands to her sides.

Announcer:" WOW! AMAZING! I'm not sure what exactly happened, but we have a WINNER! Tali Katarn is now the World Champion of the Tournament. Take a bow Tali! You are the greatest fighter in the World!"

Tali took a respectful bow and waved at the crowd as they cheered for the amazing, yet fast, finally.


End file.
